


Targeted.

by radink333



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Altered Season 3, Jonathan Byers - Freeform, M/M, Maxine Mayfeild - Freeform, billy hargrove - Freeform, byler, byler is endgame, flayed billy, lucas sinclair - Freeform, mike wheeler - Freeform, nancy wheeler - Freeform, will byers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radink333/pseuds/radink333
Summary: Billy began to target Will, Someone needs to protect him.
Relationships: Mike Wheeler/Will Byers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Targeted.

Will was alone in a hallway trying to look for Mike, Max, and El. He was scared, he was afraid that his friends were in danger. The 14 year old held on to his hands in front of him trying to find something to keep his mind off the huge creature him and his friends.

He feels like all of this is his fault. Ever since he went missing all of this began to happen. He never wanted this to happen to any of his friends. Will’s thought was cut off due to the loud bang noice coming from behind him. The short boy quickly turned around to see a tall young man in a tank top against the steel walls.

“It was you!” He said pointing at Will. The small boy began to back up when the older male decided to walk forwards the boy. Will hit the wall and Billy ran towards him launching his arms above the shorter boys shoulders. “This is all your fault, you sis.” He said in a scary tone. Will began to tremble and close his eyes.

Next thing he knew Will was slammed to the ground, getting the wind knocked of him. Billy began to scream at him, scream at him about how much of a horrible person he is.

***

Max, Mike, and El walk out of the hallway into the main hall of Starcourt. They see Nancy, Lucas, Jonathan. Will was not there, which made Mike afraid. “Where’s Will?” The black haired boy asked his childhood best friends brother. “He was looking for you guys, he was scared you guys got hurt.” Jonathan answer unsettled. Mike now had a instinct to go find Will. 

“Don’t worry i’ll find him” Mike said smiling and waking off soon running back into the hallway. The tall boy ran as fast as he could, all he knew is that will could be in danger, or hurt, or possessed again. Everything in Mike’s mind was cut short when he hear screaming and crying. The black haired boy cut the corner to spot Will on the floor crying and Billy screaming at him, screaming stuff Mike and Will do not like. 

Mike picked up a pipe up and ran up and hit Billy in the head, making him pass out. The ravenet ran to his friend, ducking down and moving him up where he’s sitting straight. Will was still crying, not crying, sobbing. He was trembling in fear, trying to look Mike in the eyes. Mike pulled Will close and held him while Will continued to cry in his shirt. The black haired boy hated seeing the brown haired boy be like this, he hated when he can’t protect him and it ends up like this. All he wants is him to be happy, Mike pulls Will out of his chest and says

“Will lets go to the lobby, we need to get away from him.” pointing at Billy’s body. Mike gets up and puts his hand out to grip Will up. Will accepts and grabs Mike hand, trying to not to move his back. The thing is Mike didn’t let go of Will’s hand. He walks with him to the lobby peacefully and before hell broke lose Will stated

“Thank you Mike”


End file.
